Passion
by Mi Ling Chi
Summary: Claiming that Sesshōmaru and Rin are without passion is like claiming water is not wet. A set of unconnected lemon drabbles and one-shots.
1. Bite Me! (Biting)

**Warning: Biting kink, don't say that I didn't warn.**

The blush on Rin's face was a near constant feature. Jaken had embarrassed her multiple times about it, making fun of her for what he though was a silly crush on some village boy she couldn't stop thinking about. That was far from the truth though.  
Rin couldn't stop blushing because she was nearly constantly thinking about sex.

It wasn't the most ridiculous of concepts. After all, Rin was sixteen, she was human, and she was sexually mature. Thinking of fucking Sesshōmaru wasn't the strangest thing to cross her mind. In fact, it was perhaps the least odd thought she had, the title of oddest going to something she actually wanted to do to Sesshōmaru, something that caused her to blush every time the word was even brought up.

Biting.

It was a kink as Kagome had called it when she shamefully shared her little secret with the miko. The miko of course said that it was nothing to be ashamed of. Evidently, in her time, there were plenty of people who shared her same kink and that kinks in general were common place in whatever society Kagome haled from. Unquestionably, Rin side eyed Kagome hard. Kinks just didn't seem natural to her, especially ones that involved digging her teeth into the tender skin of her lover. Somehow, though, it wasn't odd at all to Kagome.

Kagome had actually egged Rin on to give it a shot and actually bite Sesshōmaru. By some means, Kagome had gotten it through her head that the dog demon might share her kink since Inuyasha just loved to bite the miko during intercourse. Understandably, Rin had informed Kagome that Sesshōmaru and Inuyasha were not one in the same but that hadn't convinced the miko out of her crazy ideas.

So that was where Rin was, looking and praying to the heavens that Sesshōmaru would rip her jugular out with his own teeth because she dared to bite him. She knew that the most likely outcome of this situation was her having to tell Sesshōmaru about her kink and then her proceeding to lay the blame of her acting upon it at Kagome's feet. Undoubtedly Rin's dream outcome was Kagome being right that

Sesshōmaru shared her kink and that tonight would be the night in which she finally lost it. However, the only place that would be happening was in her dreams.

Sesshōmaru was bathing. Rin had decided the right now would be the best time to act because he would be naked, giving her full access to his skin. Rin would approach, acting like she was going to wash his hair like she did from time to time and then she would swoop in and bite him on the neck.

Just the thought of it was making her blush.

How was she supposed to stop the blood from rushing to her face when she thought of doing the one thing she'd fantasized about since she was thirteen? For three whole years she'd dug her nails into her skin whenever she thought about because it had seemed so wrong. You didn't bite the one you loved but she wanted to. And now she would.

"Do you need some help?" she asked from the edge of the clearing. She felt like one of the women she saw in the back alleys of villages, standing against the door frames as they watched her with a glare and her lord with a lusty stare as they passed through, their bodies leaned up against the wall is poses meant to show off their curves. Her blush deepened, if that was possible.

Sesshōmaru tilted his head slightly in the water. Rin was surprised that he didn't know what was going on, her plans for him. She was going to bite him after all! If he couldn't smell her anticipation he should've been able to smell the stirrings in her loins.

She knelt beside him, grabbing his hair to wash. His hair was long, heavy with moisture in her hands. This was the only time that she'd ever seen his silver mass of hair, the very beautiful silver mass, anything but perfect. It was wet, stringy, clumping together due to the wetness. His hair was so pretty, she could get lost in it. She was starting to too, though she stopped when she remembered she had a purpose here.

With her cheeks tinted a nice shade of red, she pulled the clumpy hair into one of her dainty hands, barely being able to hold it all in on fist. A sigh of determination left her lips as she stared at the flesh. His flesh was pale, not a blemish in sight. Even if her bite didn't last long, it would still mar the untouched surface for a short time. Catching herself from her thoughts once more she leaned in, praying to whatever god would listen that this didn't get her killed.

Rin bit Sesshōmaru.

She felt claws dig into her wrists as she found herself being ripped away, and straight into the water with a splash. She came up gulping for air, eyes wide with surprise as they stung. Her arms and legs thrashed as she fought to keep herself up until she realized the shallowness of the pool she was in and found herself standing.

Sesshōmaru watched in amusement, one hand rubbing the place she bit him.

"I'm sorry Sesshōmaru-sama, please forgive me. Kagome−"

Sesshōmaru cut her off. "Kagome told you to, correct? She must be a terrible influence since it seems that nearly everything you do I find fault in stems from the miko." Had Sesshōmaru been the type of man to roll his eyes, she was certain that would've been what the demon lord was doing as he eyed his ward. "What was that, Rin?"

"I'm very sorry," Rin apologized again, making her way to the shore as her sopping kimono weighed her down. Her cheeks were bright red, making her resemble a tomato more than a girl, along with her crimson kimono that was more of a maroon or brick red from the water soaked into it.

A hand wrapped around her wrist as she moved passed Sesshōmaru, eyes downcast.

"It arouses you?" he asked, obviously not done with her actions despite the fact she was, or despite the fact she wanted to be. She looked away from him, not wanting to meet his eyes, acting as if looking away would make herself not exist. "Rin," he warned, hand tightening around her wrist, claws digging into her soft skin.

She would not answer him.

"Does biting a person arouse you sexually?" he asked in a demanding tone. Rin couldn't muster the words, or the simple word to answer him. This was embarrassing. How on earth had Kagome managed to talk her into this one? "Rin." His voice was harsh in her ear, loud for he had moved closer to her. His breath made her skin crawl as they stood mere inches from one another.

"Yes."

They stood there in awkward silence, Rin wanting to slip from his fingers and run far, _far_ away. She didn't want to be there in his arms, red as a tomato, crimson as blood, waiting for him to say something, laugh at her maybe. He was Sesshōmaru, the lord of the West, the dog daiyōkai who wandered the wilderness of Japan, killing all that was in his way. He was the killing perfection, as in he was the perfect assassin which meant he was _perfect_. He wouldn't ever accept that anyone could find biting as sexy, though at least he hadn't impaled her on his claws yet.

"Do not be ashamed of what your mind finds arousing. It is natural." The air she'd been holding in escaped past her lips in relief, and surprise. He wasn't embarrassed by her? He didn't think her worse than Naraku? "However," he began. The air in her lungs felt like glue as it stuck there, leaving her breathless as she listened to his following words. "I do not recommend biting people without their consent, particularly dog yōkai."

The words that had left her mouth didn't upset her, he was right, she should've asked rather than approaching him under the guise of washing his hair just so she could bite him. Rin couldn't have asked him though, she would've died of shame if she had. On the other hand, she was curious. Why she shouldn't she bite dog yōkai in particular? Was biting special to dog yōkai? Did it… did it arouse him like it did her because of his breed?

"What do you mean?" She pulled away slightly upon her words leaving her mouth. Rin felt the urge to see his facial expressions as he spoke, to watch how his lips moved as his answer left him to satisfy her thirst for information.

His face remained impassive, not a frown nor a smile to quirk his lips. She saw the slight movement of his eyebrows though, the only movement his face ever made to show emotion unless his emotion was an extreme. Sometimes, if whatever it was that was asked of him or told to him didn't interest him in the slightest, which was also quite often the case, even his eyebrows would remain stationary. The fact something on his face moved meant that she'd asked the right thing, said the right words, and hit the right spot.

"Dog yōkai use biting for many thing besides the normal. It can be used in traditional forms of battle as very dangerous weapon. It is used in ceremonies to mark a person, placing the bite infused with a tiny amount of poison to change its color permanently. It is also used in intercourse as a show of trust, obedience, and/or dominance. The way you used it now, had you known of its meaning, would've said that you don't believe me to be a capable leader or virile male, depending on the actions that would ensue." Rin was surprised by the amount of words the left his mouth. Sesshōmaru did not talk a lot, which meant that in this situation what he was saying was important.

"What would make the difference?" she asked.

He didn't answer her immediately, and though she wanted to know, she was actually kind of glad for his delay. She found herself on dry land again, though the air that hit her soaked clothing made her shiver.

"Undress."

Rin immediately pinned Sesshōmaru with her brown eyes, stupefied by his words. He wanted her to do what? Especially when they were talking about sex, which would get her all hot and bothered. Then again that was what she wanted, sex of course. She wanted to hit herself though when she realized why he had told her to undress. Once more she was as red as a tomato.

She slowly peeled the kimono away from her body, layer by layer, with her cheeks aflame with her blush. Rin noted that Sesshōmaru had turned his eyes away from her as she undressed, perhaps out of traditional concepts of modesty and she was thankful for it, though she knew that he'd end up seeing her naked. She wondered though if he noticed the little bit of slickness on her thighs that wasn't water, the fact she was aroused about being naked before him after biting him. Would her dare to answer her slickness? Her mind wandered and she found for a moment that her heartbeat flared.

She caught herself. She wouldn't think about any more than being naked before her lord, the lord she'd just bitten.

He turned his gaze back towards her, not allowing his eyes to stray lower than her face out of respect for her modesty. She was thankful for that as she waited patiently for his answer to his question, hoping that he would deign to answer it for her.

"If I were to pin the one who bit me to the ground and clamp my teeth around their neck, careful to avoid hitting anything fatal, then they were changing my capability as a leader. I would've known that this was the route to go because they would've challenged me in front of everyone who I was leader to, not in seclusion as you did," he explained. Before he could continue, Rin chirped in in defense of herself and her actions.

"But I didn't challenge you!"

"You didn't intentionally but all of your actions were the same as you challenging my ability as a sexual being." She had every intention of challenging his words, trying to show him the errors in his thought process by the look her gave her told her to bite her tongue, to hold in her words. So, she did.

"If a woman was challenging my ability as a sexual being, I would show her that I am capable when it comes to bedding a female simply by taking her then and there. I would know that it was my virility she challenged because she would do it in seclusion and she would smell of arousal. Normally she wouldn't do it in a hot spring where my nose is easily fooled and I would not be able to smell the arousal as I should when challenged."

She nodded, taking in the information. Could Rin challenge his virility and walk away alive, though perhaps it would take a couple days to walk away? She could challenge him but would he allow it? Would he treat her like anyone else that challenged him? She crossed her arms over her chest as she thought about it.

Well, there wasn't any way this could go wrong. Might as well bite him and see what happened.

She moved her arms away from her breasts. Sesshōmaru's eyes instantly moved down to see what she had hidden beneath her kimono. She had never pegged Sesshōmaru to be the type to let his eyes trail lower without prompting (though maybe moving her arm was prompt enough for him), and in fact he hadn't earlier but she couldn't deny that his golden eyes stared at her bosom, a look of lust sparking in the corners of his eyes. Maybe biting him wouldn't even be necessary, he seemed ready to show her his virility right then and there, perhaps even unprovoked. She didn't need to even let her eyes trail lower to tell, though she let them slide down slightly just enough to catch the head of his erection.

Yup, he wanted her, and from how proudly his erection stood, she assumed that he wanted her badly. A ghost of a smirk tugged at her lips at that thought. Sesshōmaru of the Western Dog Yōkai clan wanted pathetic human like herself. Had these been the same feelings that Izayoi had felt beneath her lover's gaze?

But he didn't approach her to take away her virginity, his eyes moved all the way down to lock briefly on the patch of black curls that marked her feminine area before looking back up to her eyes. He wanted her, she could see it in his eyes, and because she could see it in those perfect golden eyes, that meant he _really_ wanted her. However, she knew he wasn't going to show his virility until she approached and clamped her teeth into her lord again. She didn't even have to consider her next action, it all came naturally as she approached her lord Sesshōmaru, placing one hand against his chest as she stood on her toes and dug her teeth into his skin again.

It wasn't even a full second that she was biting him before she was on her back against the ground, Sesshōmaru between her legs, towering over her. The excitement of losing her virginity has her blood pounding, and liquid pooling between her legs to help Sesshōmaru to take her. This was it, Rin would no longer be sweet and innocent, and her blushing over sex would be stupid because she would no longer be virginal and therefore she no longer had any excuse to be embarrassed.

She closed her eyes as she felt the brush of the tips of fingers against the lips of her sex. _Foreplay?_ she thought, laughing at herself. Certainly there was no need for such a thing, she had to be as wet as the hot spring down there, she was definitely aroused enough to be so.  
Her hand crept between her legs to touch his as her eyes fluttered open, brown meeting gold. He looked at her questioningly as she pushed his hand away. She moved her hand upwards, wrapping her fingers around his straining manhood, placing the pad of her thumb against the slit at the top. She rub softly before moving her hand up and down slowly, lazily. His own eyes closed, allowing her to take the reins as she lovingly adored his cock with her hand.

Perhaps a minute passed like that, the silence only being broken by his heavy breathing and her pounding heart. Rin was nervous no matter what, she couldn't help herself. Sure, she was excited about losing it but she also knew what Kagome told her, that the breaking of her maidenhead hurt. She also knew that sex brought about great pleasure so she didn't think she would mind all that much to lose her virginity, especially if afterwards sex between her and Sesshōmaru became a natural thing.

When his hand wrapped around her wrist, moving it aside, she knew that it was now or never to say no. If she said no then she knew that Sesshōmaru wouldn't mention it again and they would go back to being travelling companions, friends perhaps. But if she didn't and she allowed him to lovingly embrace her, and tear from her the only thing a human man really cared about when marrying a woman, then there was no going back. Perhaps all they would be would be friends with benefits, but she also knew that Sesshōmaru's honor would probably make them more than that. Maybe he would take her as a wife, she didn't know. That would be decided after this since she had no intentions of saying no.

She nodded her head slightly, feeling the dirt move beneath her head. Sesshōmaru nodded back to her, placing one hand beside her head to hold him up as his other one guided his member to where it belonged: between her thighs. She bit down onto her lower lip, preparing herself from the pain of her first breaching. She shut her eyes in preparation as well.

When she felt the head of his erection, she had to bite her lip harder from telling him no. She wanted this, she was just nervous. He seemed to understand that as he pressed his lips to hers lovingly, trying to show her that he was there and that he cared. She kissed him back.  
She instantly pulled her head away at the first thrust of his hips, a hiss leaving her mouth. It hurt, oh damn it hurt, but now that the first thrust was done and there was no going back, she found that her nervousness was nothing but dust in the wind, and not a single though of regret crossed her mind. It hurt yeah, but this was what she wanted.

When she smiled back at him, nodding her head slightly, he began to move his hips in and out, not too slow but slow enough to be gentle. She didn't mind that it was gentle, for now she just wanted to bathe in the glory that was this feeling of being connected to Sesshōmaru, to be caged by his arms not out of sheer animalistic passion as she had imagined this moment might end up turning out to be, but out of love. Maybe she was deluding herself that this feeling was love, but she would let herself be deluded it if it meant the heights of happiness that this feeling brought to her.

Basking in the feeling of it, because the pain had resided of course, lasted a few minutes. Those few minutes passed though and she found the lovingness that this embrace offered was no long what she wanted. She wanted the animalistic thrusting she knew Sesshōmaru was perfectly capable of, and she wanted the animalistic grunts she heard coming from Inuyasha and Kagome's room when she stayed in the village. She wanted it to not be so gentle anymore. It wasn't like she was going to shatter.

"More," she begged, panting as she did so. She could feel heat rushing through her body, pooling in her pelvis where he slowly thrust against her, stopping to grind his hips every once in a while. When the pace did not pick up, she pressed the palms of her hands, pushing him to roll over onto his back. He went quietly, leaving her sitting on her shaft as he watched her through eyes hooded with amber lust.

Suddenly she didn't know what to do. What had she been thinking? Was she really going to take the reins in this situation and began moving her hips of her own accord? She should've just stayed content.

Sesshōmaru caught onto the return of her nervousness, at least that was what Rin guessed when his hands wrapped around her hips and began to move her up and down on his member. She whimpered at the feeling, which drew a growl from his throat. It didn't take her long to begin to move herself on her own. Yes, this was good, she liked this pace, and she also liked this control she had, riding him instead of him riding her. If Sesshōmaru was really trying to prove to her virility and dominance as a male, he was miserably failing, but if he was trying to prove to her he was the type of lover she desired, gentle yet masculine, rough and smooth, then he was exceeding by leaps and bounds.

She could feel it growing in her body, in her gut maybe, this feeling that was indescribable. Pleasure did it not suit it correctly, maybe ecstasy but even that wasn't it. It was beautiful, whatever feeling it was, and she found the harder and faster she rode him, the bigger and better it became. Orgasm, she realized as she panted, sweat beads rolling down her skin, this was the build up to the heaven that was orgasm. This was nothing like what she felt alone in the dark, under the covers of her futon though, this was something grander.

Rin leaned in again, biting Sesshōmaru on the shoulder this time as his hands returned to their perch on her hips to move her faster than she could move herself. She let him, giving him the control even when she was on top. She let him, taking even more pleasure from the sound of flesh slapping flesh and the small grunts and pants that came from her daiyōkai lover.

Then that feeling that she was loving so much became unbearable as she stood on the edge, ready to fall into chasm of bliss but not quite there yet. She removed her teeth from his shoulder, momentarily surveying her handy work before leaning into bite him on the other shoulder. And then the neck three times, the side of his right arm twice, and the side of his left arm once. She would've bit more if her orgasm hadn't washed her away. She drew her teeth from his skin to call out her bliss as she left Sesshōmaru to finish the rest.

He flipped them to where he was on top again, this time his pace uneven yet fast as he pounded into her over and over, seeking to join her in bliss. It didn't take him long before he took one last thrust into her and growling out as his own orgasm hit, sending spurts of white firing into her. His teeth clamped around her shoulder, adding fuel to the dimming fire of her bliss.

When they came down fully from their bliss, they were left panting and sticky. She smiled at him as her chest heaved and a droplet of sweat rolled off Sesshōmaru and onto her. Yes, she had no regrets today and after they bathed and returned to camp, she sitting down beside Jaken and sharing a knowing stare with her lord, she didn't blush again because of her sexuality, because of her kink, because of biting.

**AN: **Reviews are the stuff of my best dreams.


	2. Revenge (Boobs)

**AN: **Well, boobs I guess. Also, drabble.

* * *

He stared at the woman bathing, her hands buried in her brown-black hair. She was in for it, no doubt about it. As a child, she'd caressed and played with his moko-moko one too many times for her to get away with it. However, back then he had no idea how to get revenge, and indeed that was probably good thing considering brand of revenge he was about to serve.

Sesshōmaru scooted over in the water, to the point where he was right next to her. Rin turned to smile at him, one of her arms covering her breasts. She returned to bathing quickly though, thinking that Sesshōmaru was just getting closer because he liked being close. She had no idea what she was in for, no idea whatsoever.

As a child, Rin always claimed how soft his moko-moko was. So, when he remembered his vow to get revenge, he thought about something soft on his wife's anatomy, and of course the one thing he loved and she was embarrassed about, came to mind.

Her boobs.

With her back turned to him, his hands moved forward and he pounced. Fingers grasped the large mounds of flesh on her chest as he brought his lips to her ears.

"They're so soft!"

Her hands were instantly in the air, her cheeks redder than blood. She stuttered as she grasped for words to get him to stop touching her.

Yes, his revenge had been well-served but now he had other ideas in mind that involved the beautiful breasts, wonderful, wonderful ideas.

* * *

**AN: **Inspired by the comic Sesshy and Rin - Then and Now by MonaWolt. Didn't go beyond on this because I've been working all night on a different fic that's super serious that I need to finish the first chapter of so I just needed a little humor to brighten my night.

Replies to _Anonymous _reviews:  
_Cristaline_: thank you for the compliments. I can never tell whether a lemon is good or not because, while this may be embarrassing to some, I can't find any of my lemons hot.  
_anonymous_: thank you!  
_Irivel_: I like bold Rin too! Thank you for the compliments, I feel so honored.  
_Mary_: thank you.  
_LADY SILVERFOX_: Thank you for the review. I personally am not ashamed of my own kinks and fetishes, and while biting isn't among mine particularly I am admittedly a kinky person so anything I'm good with pretty much. But yeah, don't be ashamed of your sexuality, it ain't health.


End file.
